Missed Call IPS Version
by chayar1991
Summary: Marshall turns his cell phone off while he’s with Bobby after getting in a fight with Mary, and ends up missing a very important phone call.


Missed Call

Original Version By RascalFlattsS

In Plain Sight Version by chayar1991

Mary ran along the trail, thinking of the fight she had with her partner, and best friend, Marshall. Mary couldn't even remember what had started the fight but whatever it was it clearly escalated. As Mary continued to run down the running path, her mind thought back to an hour earlier.

"_Damn it, Mary!" shouted Marshall. "When are you going to let someone in, and stop being such a bitch?" _

"Bitch_?" repeated Mary. "I am NOT a bitch! I'm the one who's busting my butt, sucking up all this shit to get this damn witness placed!"_

_Marshall threw his hands in the air, "That's all that matters to you, Mary! This isn't about you taking care of everyone or the job! It's about you closing everyone out!"_

"_What is so wrong with that?" asked Mary. "What do you have against it?"_

"_Nothing," snapped Marshall. He turned and faced Mary. "Why do you always have to be such a pain in the ass, Mary? God, It's no wonder Raph broke up with you if you treated him this way!"_

_Mary's face turned red. "That's not true!" _

"_Oh course it is!" shouted Marshall. "You were always complaining and had to everything your way. That's all you do, Mary! If you hadn't been complaining and whining about how you wanted things to be your way, Raph wouldn't have broken up with you! It's all your fault!"_

_Mary paled. "You know that's not true…"_

"_Oh course its true!" said Marshall. "You're the reason he left! IT'S All YOUR FAULT! You ruin everything, Mary! You know what? Just get the hell out!" _

"_What?" asked Mary, paling even more. _

"_Just get the hell out and leave me the hell alone!" said Marshall. He grabbed his bag, "Just stay the hell away from me!" And with that, Marshall walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him, leaving Mary standing in the middle of the office, stunned. _

Mary brought her hand up to her eyes to wipe away the tears that were forming. Raph just broke up with her. He said he couldn't marry a woman who couldn't tell him things.

Mary pushed away the memories. Since she had no other prospects, Marshall became Mary's best friend. Mary had always felt like a burden to Marshall. Instead of being a normal adult, going out and having fun, he was forced to stay and take care of his "exotic animal".

Mary continued running. After a fight with Marshall she always went for a run. It helped cleared her head. Mary remembered this one time, when she and he first started to be partners. She and Marshall got in a huge fight right before Marshall had to go to get his witness. Marshall left. Mary was so upset that she went for a run. Marshall felt so bad during the pickup that he called when his witness was in the bathroom to apologize. Marshall panicked when no one answered and immediately rushed his witness, dropped her off, then drove to her home. Marshall had been at her place for fifteen minutes when Mary got back from her run. Mary smiled when she remembered when Marshall had pulled him into a bone-crushing hug when she walked up through the door, telling Mary how scared he was and made Mary promise never to go out for a late night run again.

But that felt like a lifetime ago. Marshall got busy with his job, she with hers, and Mary had drifted apart. Mary had been so happy when Marshall had agreed to come to try to reconnect with her and then even more thrilled when Marshall agreed to spend a weekend with her.

Mary was really hoping that it would rebuild their friendship, but so far, no such luck. After all, Marshall had just said that he didn't want Mary in his life anymore.

Mary saw the old wooden bridge ahead. This particular running trail was supposed to be closed because it was very old and dangerous. But Mary wanted to be alone, so she stepped over the trail closed sign and started running as fast as possible.

Now five miles later, Mary arrived at the old wooden bridge. Mary stopped at the foot of the bridge and brought her hands to her knees, her breath coming out in deep gasps. Her chest started to hurt and her throat felt tight. Mary tried to take a deep breath and found that she couldn't.

_Oh no! _thought Mary _I'm have an asthma attack!_

Mary had asthma since she was a little kid. She reached in her pocket to pull out her phone and call Brandi. She didn't pick up.

_Oh crap! _thought Mary. _She left her cell at the shop today._

Mary then scrolled down till he found Marshall's number. She pressed call and waited.

It rang and rang and rang….

_Please Marshall, pick up! _

"Hi. You've reached Marshall's house of pie. Sorry I can't answer my phone-"

_NO! _

"Please leave a message and I will call you back."

"Marshall," said Mary. Her voice was raspy and her breath came out in gasps. "Went for a run. Asthma-haaaa- attack. Inhaler at home. Old bridge. Help me…."

With that, Mary collapsed; her phone dropping to the ground.

* * *

"Marshall," asked Bobby. "Is everything all right? You seem upset."

"I'm fine," said Marshall. Bobby shot him a look. "Okay, fine. Mary and I got in a fight before I left."

"A fight?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah," said Marshall. "I really don't want to talk about it. C'mon. Let's go."

Marshall and Bobby walked up to the bar and went in. A young woman was at the bar.

"Hi," she said. "You must be thirsty. I'm Denise." She held out her hand for Marshall to shake it, which he did.

"This is my associate, Bobby," said Marshall.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Bobby as she shook hands with Denise.

"Same here," said Denise. "What would you like?" She turned around towards the bar.

"A vodka on the rocks" asked Marshall.

"Okay, and you?," asked Denise.

"Same." replied Bobby.

"Sure," said Denise. "I'll be right back." She turned and walked in back.

"Here," said Denise. She handed them two drinks. Just as Marshall was about to take a sip, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Excuse me," said Marshall. He pulled his phone out and looked at the caller ID: Mary.

_Oh great, _thought Marshall, s_he's probably calling me to continue fighting. _Marshall didn't feel like fighting with Mary right now. Marshall let the phone ring until it went to voicemail. Then he turned the phone off and walked into the kitchen to start the examination.

* * *

Mary sat at the foothold of the bridge for several minutes, trying to take deep breathes. It felt like someone was choking her. Her lungs were burning and her eyes were watering.

After a few minutes, Mary tried to stand up. It was only a mile or so back to the main trail from here. Her head spun as a wave of dizziness hit her. Her legs felt like jello. She took a step forward before she stumbled and then fell back down to the ground, clutching her chest.

Mary closed her eyes tight. The pain in her chest was unbearable. She hung her head in defeat. She wasn't going to make it off the trail by herself. Mary silently cursed her choice to use the closed trail. They'd never find her.

She needed help. She needed Marshall.

Once again, she dialed Marshall's number. Only this time, it went straight to voicemail.

"Marshall," she whispered softly. Her voice sounded like wallpaper. "I'm sorry. Need help. Can't breathe. Hurts."

Mary dropped her head on the path, unconsciousness.

* * *

Marshall and Bobby were just finishing up their drinks.

"Okay," said Marshall as he checked the bill. "Here's the bill, and a tip."

"Thanks.," said Denise. "Have a good one."

"You too," said Marshall. He and Bobby walked out to the car. Marshall climbed up in the driver's seat and closed the door. He pulled out his cell phone and turned it back on. The phone lit up and the screen displayed: 2 missed calls; 2 voicemails. Mary.

"Great," said Marshall. He tossed the phone in the cup holder. Bobby picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Aren't you going to call her back?" he asked, picking up the phone.

"Why?" asked Marshall."I have nothing to say."

"She could be calling to apologize," said Bobby. "At least listen to the voicemail."

"Fine," said Marshall. He took the phone and scrolled down his contact list to "Voicemail". He hit the button and waited.

"You have two new messages."

"Here, I'll put it on speaker," said Marshall. "So you can hear her attempt at a lame apology." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"_Marshall_."

Marshall's head snapped up. He felt his heard stop with that one word. It was Mary's voice but it sounded weak; like she was struggling for breath.

"_Went for a run. Asthma-haaaa- attack. .."_

Bobby looked at Marshall. "Mary has asthma?"

"Yeah, she's had it since he was a kid," said Marshall. "But she has an emergency inhaler, and hasn't had an attack in the longest time. Also, she usually has it with her."

Mary's weak voice came through the phone, _"Forget inhaler."_

_Oh God, _thought Marshall. He looked at Bobby and saw his face pale. Without her inhaler, Mary's asthma attack would just continue to get worse…

"_Old bridge. Help me…." _

"End of message," said the machine. "Sent Tuesday, July 8, 2009 at 12:45 p.m."

Marshall looked at the clock. It was now 2:00 p.m. Oh God. Mary had been having an asthma attack for over an hour…

"Where's the 'old bridge'?!" asked Marshall to Bobby. But Bobby wasn't in the driver's seat. Marshall looked around for him, only to find her standing outside the driver's side door. He ripped open the door.

"MOVE!" he said to Marshall. Marshall quickly slides over to the passenger seat. Bobby jumped in the driver's seat, turns the key and hits the gas taking off.

"You know where the old bridge is?" asked Marshall, one hand holding on to the door and the other to his phone.

"It's by the lake on one of the running trails," said Bobby. "But the park rangers closed it because it was too dangerous. The bridge is pretty rotten."

"Second message…"

"_Marshall_,_ I'm sorry…_"

Marshall felt his heart drop. _No, Mary, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please be okay…_

"_Need help…. Can't breathe….Hurts." _

"End of message."

"NO!" said Marshall. He grabbed his phone and dialed Mary's number. He listened to it ring. "Please pick up, Mary…_please…_"

After what feels like an eternity, Marshall finally heard the phone pick up.

"_Marshall?" _asked Mary, her voice coming out in a raspy whisper. Marshall had to press the phone into his ear in order to hear.

_Thank God. _"Mary, it's me," said Marshall. "Bobby and I are on our way. We're coming. Just hold on, Mary, I'm coming!"

"_Marshall, it hurts," _whispered Mary. It broke Marshall's heart to hear the pain laced in her voice. _"Can't breathe."_

Marshall swallowed hard and his voice trembled as he spoke, "I know, Mary. You need to relax and just take a deep breath. Can you do that for me, Mary?"

"_It hurts," _whispered Mary,"_Hurts so much, Marshall…"_

Marshall bit his lip to fight back the tears. It was killing him to hear his best friend in so much pain. "I know, Mare. I know it does. Bobby and I are just entering the parking lot now. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. You just need to hold on until till we can get there. Okay, Mary? Just hold on a little longer Mary!"

"_I don't know-gasp-if I can," _gasped Mary. Each word she spoke seemed to be choking her.

"How's she doing?" asked Bobby.

"Not well," said Marshall. "She's gasping for air and she's in a lot of pain."

Bobby nodded. "Hang on!" Marshall was about to ask him what he meant when Bobby floor it. Marshall was pushed back into his seat. Bobby drove the car up onto the sidewalk and then drove the "closed" sign on the path.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Marshall.

"It's a five mile walk," said Bobby. "And from what you're saying it, it sounds like she's going to need an O2 tank and all sorts of medical equipment that will be too heavy to carry. It will take too long to reach her by foot."

Marshall nodded. "Just slow down a little, okay? I don't want you running over Mare." Bobby nodded and Marshall swore he saw him smile a little.

"Mary, we'll be right there," said Marshall, "Just hang on a little longer, Mary."

"_Marshall, I can't," _Mary gasped. "_I'm sorry, Marshall." _Marshall clutches the phone so tightly that his knuckles are slowly turning white. His heart stops completely when he hears Mary whisper, _"Love you, Marshall." _

"No, Mary, don't say that! Don't say that to me, Mary Shannon!" Marshall screams through the phone. Marshall knows what Mary's trying to do. Mary is saying good-bye. "Don't you dare say good-bye, Mary! Don't you dare die on me, Mary! Mary? MARY!"

Marshall waits for his Mare to respond but all he hears is silence.

"Marshall, look!" Bobby shouted as she slammed on the brakes. Marshall had already opened the door and was out of the car running to the collapsed figure on the sidewalk.

"Mary! MARY!" shouted Marshall as he collapsed beside his her still form. Marshall quickly checked for a pulse and sighed a brief of relief when he felt a strong thump against his finger. However the relief was short lived when he realized she was no longer breathing.

Immediately the teenager trained as an EMT in him kicked in. He tilted Mary's airway back and began rescue breathing. He watched as Mary's chest rise and fall.

Bobby was suddenly beside him, carrying a ton of emergency equipment from his trunk in his arms. He knelt down beside Marshall and grabbed an instrument. He handed it to Marshall, along with all the other equipment he needed to put a chest tube in. He also pulled out an EpiPen and stuck it into Mary's leg.

Marshall grabbed the instrument and inserted it down Mary's throat. The EpiPen had opened Mary's airway enough for Marshall to get the breathing tube in.

"It's in!" said Marshall. Bobby handed him a bag. Marshall attached the bag to the tube and pushed down, pumping air into Mary's lungs. Bobby grabbed a stethoscope and listened to the air now being pushed into Mary's lungs.

"Sounds normal," said Bobby. "Pulse also sounds strong."

Marshall nodded. He swallowed hard for a moment before he found his voice, "Do you have a portable backboard?"

Bobby nodded, understanding what Marshall wanted. "I will grab it." He got up and raced back to the car.

Every five seconds, Marshall pumped the bag, giving Mary the precious oxygen he needed. With his free hand, Marshall stroked back Mary's hair. "You're doing well, Mary. Just hold on a little longer, we'll get you to a hospital and everything will be just fine, you'll see."

Bobby arrived back at Marshall's side, unfolding the backboard. She also handed Marshall a c-collar. Marshall raised his eyebrow. "Do you really think Mary broke her neck?"

"We don't know she didn't," said Bobby. "It's better to be on the cautious side, it's why I have all this stuff in my trunk, especially being friends with you and her."

Marshall nodded. He watched as Bobby slipped the c-collar around Mary's neck. All new fears filled him as he began to think of all the things that could be wrong with her. Memories started to flood him, reminding him of the night she was kidnapped and Mary collapsing in his arms.

"Marshall?" said Bobby, softly. Marshall snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him. "Can you help me get her on the backboard?"

Marshall nodded and helped Bobby lift her onto the backboard. Marshall watched as Bobby tightened the straps on the backboard so Mary wouldn't fall off. Then Bobby and Marshall picked up the backboard and carried Mary to the backseat of the jeep.

Bobby opened the door and slide the backboard partway onto the seat. He turned to Marshall. "Go around to the other side and get in," said Bobby. Marshall nodded and ran around to the other side of the car and got in. Marshall slide over and grabbed the head of the backboard and pulled Mary into the jeep. Bobby closed the door and ran around to the driver's seat. He jumped in, turned the ignition and put the car into reverse. Once he got the car turned around, he drove back down the path.

Bobby looked in his rear view mirror, glancing back at Marshall and Mary. Marshall was pumping the bag every five seconds with one hand and with the other hand, he was holding on tight to Mary's hand.

"Hang on, Mary," Marshall whispered softly as tears slipped down his face. "Just hang on. I can't lose you, Mary. Please just hang on."

Bobby turned his focus back to the front of the car, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that were running down his face.

* * *

Marshall sat in the waiting room at the hospital, head in hands. Bobby had driven straight to the hospital. Bobby had called a friend of his, Kaylee and explained the situation. Kaylee had a team of doctors waiting at the doors when Bobby drove in. They had rushed Mary into ER and despite Marshall's protest, sent Marshall to wait in the waiting room.

That is where Marshall had been for the last hour and a half. He was sitting in the world's most uncomfortable chairs known to man, waiting for news. Bobby was sitting next to him, flipping through a magazine. Kaylee had brought Marshall a cup of coffee and had assured him that they were doing everything possible for Mary and she was in the best of hands. She promised to come get them if she had any news.

"What is taking them so long?" asked Marshall, jumping up out of the chair. He began to pace around the waiting room.

"Marshall, will you please sit down," said Bobby. "Mary is going to be fine."

"You don't know that!" said Marshall. "I can't stand not knowing! It's driving me crazy! I have to go back there!" said Marshall. He started to move towards the doors, but Bobby grabbed his arm.

"Marshall, come sit," said Bobby, leading him back to the chairs. "Is there anyone I call for you? Like Stan?"

"Yea" Marshall responded

* * *

"Marshall?"

Marshall looked up. Kaylee was standing in front of him. Standing next to her was a doctor. Bobby also looked up from the magazine she was pretending to look at.

"Marshall, this is Doctor Richards," said Jill. "He is Mary's doctor."

"How is she?" asked Marshall. "Is she okay?"

"Mary's going to be fine," said Dr. Richards. "The asthma attack left her lungs weak and caused fluid to build up in her lungs. She's developed pneumonia. I put her on antibiotics. She also has a minor concussion from hitting her head on the ground. She's young and healthy and I'm certain she's going to make a full recovery."

"Thank God," said Marshall. "Can I see her?"

"Oh course," said Dr. Richards. "She's in Room 216. The nurse is just getting her settled. Oh and here." Dr. Richards handed him Mary's folder. "Here is Mary's chart, x-rays and blood work."

Marshall smiled. "Thanks." He opened the file and flipped through it. "Everything looks good." Marshall pulled out the x-ray and held it up to the light, examining it for himself. Marshall handed the file back to Dr. Richards. "You've done a good job taking care of her."

Dr. Richards smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, she will be able to be released in a few days and then she'll need to be on bed rest for a week or two until the pneumonia clears up. But like I said, she'll be fine."

A nurse appeared, "Dr. Richards, we're ready."

"Thank you Michelle," said Dr. Richards. "This way." Marshall, Bobby and Kaylee followed Dr. Richards down the hall into room 216. Marshall walked over to the bed. Mary looked paled and small in the hospital bed. Mary had an IV in her arm and a pulse ox clipped to her finger. The only thing assisting her breathing was the nasal canal. Marshall grabbed her hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"If you need anything, just push the call button," said Dr. Richards. And with that he walked out.

"I also need to get going," said Kaylee. "But if there is anything you need, just call me. Bobby has my number."

"Thanks, Kaylee," said Marshall. "For everything."

Kaylee nodded and walked out.

"Bobby, you should head home too," said Marshall.

"Are you sure?" asked Bobby. "I can stay."

"Yes, I'm sure," said Marshall. "Go. You're dead on your feet. Go home and get some sleep."

Bobby sighed. He pointed his finger at him, "You'll call if anything happens?"

"Oh course."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"All right," said Bobby. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. Try to get some sleep."

"Good night, Bobby," said Marshall.

"Good night," said Bobby. And with that Bobby left the brothers alone.

Marshall ran his thumb over Mary's hand. "What am I going to do with you, Mare? You really scared me today. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. You can't do that to me. I mean, you may be a pain in the ass, but you're my best friend and I'd be lost without you. So you'd better get better soon so I can yell at you."

* * *

The first thing Mary was aware of was a pressure on her hand. It wasn't hard or hurting. It felt more like someone was holding onto her hand. Without even opening her eyes, she knew who it belong to. _Marshall. _

Mary slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a hospital. She turned to her right. The sight made her laugh. Marshall had fallen asleep in the chair next to the side of the bed, his hand holding onto Mary's. It reminded her so much of when she was kidnapped and he found her.

Mary was slightly surprised when Marshall didn't wake up right away. Mary took her left hand and put it over top Marshall's hand and squeezed.

At the slight change of pressure on his hand, Marshall jerked awake, almost falling out of the chair.

"Easy there, doofus," said Mary, softly. Her voice sounded like sandpaper. Marshall turned and smiled when he saw Mary was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Marshall.

"Better," said Mary. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Marshall. "We had a fight and you went for a run down a closed trail. You had an asthma attack. You left your inhaler at home."

"Technically I forgot it," said Mary. "I remember now. I'd call you and you came."

"Not for two hours," said Marshall sadly. "I turned my cell phone off because I was mad at you and didn't want to talk to you. And you almost died. I'm so sorry, Mary. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" asked Mary.

"For not coming when you called," said Marshall. "You needed me and I wasn't there."

"Yes, you were," said Mary. "You came and got me. You kept me hanging on. You saved my life, Marshall. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," said Marshall, his grip tightening around Mary's hand. "Just don't make me do it ever again."

"That bad, huh?" asked Mary.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Marshall.

"I remember hearing my phone rang," said Mary. "And you were talking to me. Telling me to take deep breathes. Telling me to hang on. Telling me not to die. That's the last thing I remember. What happened?"

"You stopped breathing," said Marshall. Marshall swallowed hard. "That was the scariest moment of my life, Mary. I don't ever want to go through it again. I can't. I mean, you being kidnapped was hard and the only thing that got me through it was thinking you were alive. You were alive and you need me to take care of you. I remember thinking you were dead, until I saw you. I don't think I have ever been so relieved."

"You never told me that," said Mary, softly.

"You had already been so traumatized," said Marshall. "I mean, you were a victim of kidnapping. You had just been through hell. Your sister was sort of the reason. And then you were forced to deal with even more hell."

"You didn't force me," said Mary. "I wanted to deal with it. I wanted to get away from the memories. I'm just sorry that I was such a burden to you."

"Burden?" repeated Marshall. "What are you talking about?"

"Marshall, you're a normal, stable male." said Mary. "You should have been out at parties and drinking beer, living life. Instead you were taking care of your "exotic animal."

Marshall stood up and grabbed Mary's shoulders and shook her slightly. "Mary, you listen to me. You were _never _a burden to me. EVER. Do you understand? It was my choice. No one forced me to take care of you. I _wanted _to do it. And if I'd do it again, in a heartbeat. Jeez, Mary, you're my best friend. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Mary nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Marshall."

"Come here," said Marshall, as he pulled Mary into a bone-crushing. Marshall felt a few wayward tears fall from his face.

"So," said Mary, as they broke apart, "What's the damage?"

"Mild concussion and pneumonia," said Marshall. "You'll be out in a few days and then its bed rest for a week or two until the pneumonia clears up."

"Super," said Mary. She fell back on the pillows. "What time is it?"

Marshall looked at his watch. "Midnight."

"Jeez, Marshall," said Mary. "You should go home and get some rest. You look like crap."

"So do you," said Marshall.

"Those chair can't be good for your back," said Mary.

Marshall smiled, "Complain all you want, Mary, but I'm not going anywhere."

"God, you're so stubborn," said Mary. Then he smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Marshall. "What are friends for? I'll always be there for you, Mary. I promise."

"And I promise to only call you if it's an emergency," said Mary.

"And I promise next time you call to answer my phone," said Marshall.

"And I promise next time we have a fight not to run on the closed paths," said Mary. "And to bring my inhaler."

Marshall smiled. "Sounds good to me. And Mare?"

"Yeah Marshall?"

"I'm sorry for everything I said," said Marshall. "You know, during the fight? I know it wasn't your fault."

"I know," said Mary. "And I'm sorry too. I'm especially sorry for scaring the crap out of you. And I am especially sorry for making you have to treat me."

"Don't worry about it," said Marshall. "I've already looked over your chart and approved everything your doctor does."

Mary rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me too well," said Marshall. He leaned back in the chair. "You should try to get some sleep."

"Yes, Doctor," said Mary. "Hey Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we good?"

"We're good, Mary. Go to sleep."

"Marshall?"

"Yes, Mare?"

"I love you."

Marshall smiled, "I love you too, Mary."

* * *

At eight o'clock, Bobby walked into Mary's room. He had brought a cup of coffee for Marshall and a get well present and a bag over clothes and other toiletries for Mary. He however stopped when he walked half-way into the room.

Marshall and Mary were both fast asleep. Mary was sleeping in the bed while Marshall was sleeping the chair next to the bed, his legs stretched out and resting on the bed. Marshall had his hand over Mary's. But what made Bobby smile was the look on both of their faces. They both look completely calm and at piece.

Bobby quietly walked over. He set the cup of coffee down on the night stand by Marshall and he set the bag over on the dresser. He was about to walk out when Marshall's phone was starting buzzing on the dresser. He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hi Stan. No, Marshall's not available right now. Don't worry, he's fine. He's just taking a personal day with Mary. What do you need? I can take care of that. I'll be right over." Bobby hung up.

He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a small note for Marshall. "_Stan needs an errand to be run for somebody, and a rap sheet check. Will be back in an hour or two. Borrowed your phone-take care of her. Bobby."_

Bobby smiled as he walked out, slipping Marshall's phone into his pocket. He could handle this on his own; Marshall was busy with his own.

_After all, _thought Bobby _that's what friends is for. _

The End


End file.
